Strange Animal
by Yaoiluver9000
Summary: Gamzee is the doctor. Tavros is the patient. This is porn with a little plot. : )


Hiii~! ^_^ this is my third fic! I hope you like it!

* * *

Tavros hasn't been feeling well these past few days. With a bit of help from his friends, and neighbors he has been able to get around well. Not that he could get around that well anyway. One of his best buddies Nepeta was keeping a close watch on him. Tavros feels very grateful to her, she could be RPing or maybe even hanging out with some of her other friends who weren't grossly ill. But she stayed close, even with Tavros telling her many times he can get through this by himself she didn't listen. "This is what furriends are for!" She said.

Currently Tavros was laying on the couch, a moist rag which has gone cold is laying across his forehead. He was bundled up in a blanket. Nepeta was on the coffee table for some reason. very random girl. She had Tavros' remote for the TV in her hand. She was surfing through the channels and put it onto Spongebob Square Pants. The music began to play and Nepeta sang along. Tavros turned his head to look at the TV but the bright colors gave him aN ELePTICAL SEIZURE. He shacked and vibrated like a vibrating sexual toy. His eyes were going crazy. they were screaming. Nepeta kept singing and giggling to the cartoon. Tavros was shaking so hard he feel out of the couch and was going crazy. Nepeta finally noticed and mewed out loud! "Tav!" She cried out coming to his aid. She was shaking him and crying. Tavros suddenly passed out. into the blackness of his mind.

Tavros suddenly saw a bright light. It was seeping in through his eyelids. He tried to open them but the light seemed blinding, like a milion BEEEES! (xd get the sollux ref?) But he braced through it even though his eyes were watering. It kinda helped him forget about his head feeling like a million pound. Although it was blurry it seemed like there were people standing over him. "what the ? fuck?" Tavros said in anger, his balls begining to itch but he canot scratch. it gave him an angry erection. not a big but A Small. "Uhhh you okay motha fuka?" "Your grammy, your aunty, your momma, your mammy rock tht motha fucka xD" tavros said singing thrift shop with whoever this was. "I'll take those flannel zebra jammies, second-hand, I rock tht motha fukca!" the person rapped.

Tavros felt something warm pooling in his belly. was this... love? Tavros hasn't even seen their face yet everything was bluury and all he can see is him makicng out with macklemor. It was very hot erotic fantasy tavros had. First Macklemore would take Tavros into a thrift shop, dressing him in clothes that smelt like r kelly sheets. pisssssss. but it was ok because macklemore chose them. He would suddenly join Tavros in the dressing room and have his way with him while he was- wait... he was thinking of such dirty stuff in front of this person he has never even looked at. He opened his eyes agiain.

He can finally see. And what he saw wasn't macklemore. But something not as attractive. This guy had black messy hair which looks like someone took a shit in it and left it in his hair. He had clown make up on and big sharp nasty yellow teeth. He was tall and was wearing... a doctors coat? "Oh.. Uh.. Are you...? A doctor?" Tavros asked confused. Is he at a hospital? maybe this guy is an intern. maybe. hopefully. he smells like he just smoked all the medical marijuana in the hospital. "Ya mothafuka honk hnol!" this man laughed. Tavros didn't understand the last line maybe he's mexican. Oh god.

"Uhh... Can you maybe explain why I'm here? I don't really remember coming here on my own two feet." Tavros aked he kinda confused. "Wel look her mothafuker ur girl friend nepsista she brought u in here but i killed her and i have to give you a diasnostic on ur diseas and why you pased out." The man explained. "Oh. Okay! :) " Tavro said smiling finally understand. "You need to have a chek up :O) mind sitting up for me uhhh..." "Tavros." "Alright Tavsis pleas sit up." The doctor said. Tavros obeyed. Sitting on the hospital bed, it was a little difficut since his legs basicaly weren't there. Tavros bagan to cry. "what wrong motherfukc?" the doctor asked worried. "I... I mis my father!" He cried. "He died in a car acdent when i wus young! My mom went insan! she crashed us into a tree. they both died bu i wus in my car seat an i dident know what was happening until my binkie flew out my mouth and land on daddys dead bodie! I-I-I-I!" The doctor pulled tavros into a soft hug and tavros cried into his shoulder, the tears sank through the doctors skin and into his shoulder. The doctor ran a comforting hand thru his mohak. "relax motherfukcer... relax..." He said.

After Tavros had calmed down he looked up into the doctors eyes. "Um.. I didn't catch ur name :)" tavros said. "It gamzee. Gamzee motha fukeing makara" He had said. "Alright Gamzee! I am ready for my check up!" "ok" :)

"So how have you been feelin bitch?" Gamzee asked but it made tavros a littel horny. "um, a little hot and fatigues." He said honestly. Gamzee scribbled it quickly onto a piece of paper. "Uhh.. what symptoms u been up and havin mother fuck/?" he asked. "Dizzyness, headaches, stomach aches, vomiting and feeling a little hot and sweating under my private." tavros said honestly. "I think i need to check up on that. it sounds pretty bad motha fuka." gamzee sighed. Tavros got a little nervois. sweating so much that he make a puddel and slip! but he ok and gets back on the tabel.

"Ok tavbro i need to check your reflections." Gamzee said. "Uhh ok, how do you check reflexes?" tavro asked. "Like this! GIRAFFE QUARTER POCKETS!" GAMZEE YELLED IMITATIONG THE MOVIE MADIGASCAR AND CHARGING AT TAVROS WITH A LARGH TREE!1!. He hits tavro in the stomach hard and he cough up vomit. "UUurgghhhh!" He moans out in pain. "Ok u dont have good reflecxs." he confirms.

"uughh is that all gamzee?" "yeah, i need to see the nuerologist about these results be rite back motha fukca." Gamzee says before he exits the room leaving tavros alone to think about what diseas he might have. gamzee looked like the results werent that good. He played with his thumbs idly in excitement. he was scared. Sooner or later Gamzee came back looking grim. "What is the news?" Gamzee didnt look him in the eye. "Uh, gamze i asked what happend? am i gonna be ok?" he asked agin in harsher voic.

"You... you got cancer my bro." Gamzee said grimly. "I got...?" tavros said looking like a dumbstrukc anime girl like in those animes where they hear something terrible and their eyes become one dark shade was like that. "can..car?" he finsihed. "jack theres a boat.. jakc.." gamzee chucled. "sorry motehrfucker, atleas you will get to see ur dad agin." Tavros felt okay but sad. he will miss this life.

"Wait!" Tavros said suddenl! "hat is it bro?" gamzee asked. "I... I don't... wanna die as a virgin..." Tavros said blushing looking at gamzee and back down to his thumb. "i wil fuck u tav. i will fuck you until ur not a virgin anymore." gamzee said hotly. his voice having heavy tone. "ok gam sol!" RO BO THIS ON DOE OL LET ME SEE TH TOOTSIE ROLL!" Gamzee begaN TO VICIOUSLY FIST TAVROS LIKE HE WAS PUNCHINHG A PUCNHING BAG. BUT IT WAS IN HIS PUCKER HOLE1! "pucker up babe" gamsee said and began to eat out tavroses anus. Tavros moned into the sensation. he was erection but he was so hornty. Gamzee put his LARGe penus inside tavros.

Tavros came everywhere, and as he was panting in the aftershock he took his finel breast. Gamzee came inside tavros after he died "THIS FOR YOU TAV~!" He moaned as he came hard. So hard it come out tavroses dedad nostrils which no longer brethed. Gamzee cried and held a funeral for his most favorite person in the world.. tavros. rip.

- End

* * *

Yeah a little sadstuck but it was a totally HOT sex scene right? Stay tuned for my nex tfic :)


End file.
